


a silent plea

by roseflavored



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, X-EXO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/roseflavored
Summary: When Junmyeon first kisses Sehün under the cover of night, it’s careful, hesitant. Sehün would even go so far as to call it “reluctant.” But then Junmyeon puts his hands on the nape of Sehün’s neck, pulling him in closer and erasing all other thought.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	a silent plea

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: unbeta'd, mentions of blood

When Junmyeon first kisses Sehün under the cover of night, it’s careful, hesitant. Sehün would even go so far as to call it “reluctant.” But then Junmyeon puts his hands on the nape of Sehün’s neck, pulling him in closer and erasing all other thought. When they break away, he’s taken aback by just how much he looks like _him_ —the bright red of his hair, the softness of his cheeks. But he’s not him, not nearly as cold, not nearly as harsh. Junmyeon smiles at him, shyly, unsure. But it’s more than _he_ has ever given him, so Sehün takes, and takes, and takes.

✖ ✖ ✖

“Kim Junmyeon” is his name. Twenty-nine years of age, captain of EXO Strike Force, has the ability to manipulate water to his will. Sehün is made to learn all of that almost immediately, weeks before he’s sent out to actually monitor and evaluate him. While the other Creations are imperfect copies of their counterparts—the most obvious sign being their heterochromia, as well as their varying abilities and strength in comparison to EXO themselves—Junmyeon and Suhø are almost exact replicas of each other. Their only differences lie in the color of their eyes; Sehün has often wondered if Suhø chooses to keep his an icy shade of blue solely because they make him appear more intimidating, more calculating, than Junmyeon and his warm, dark brown eyes.

His Creator had set up his base of operations in an abandoned museum in the city. It was once a pinnacle of art and culture before it was eventually raided and overturned. The other Creations questioned his motives, but Sehün thought it was very fitting. He thought that Suhø would have blended in quite nicely with the sculptures—cold, unfeeling, perfect—before they were destroyed during the raid.

“But why him?” Sehün had asked. “Would it not make more sense for me to monitor the other Sehun?”

Suhø laughed at that. “The ‘other Sehun’ you say. No, there’s no need. Not after… that.” Suhø stared into Sehün’s eyes, lingering on the right one where he was mostly blind, vision blurry as if he were always underwater. Suhø chuckled. “A trigger-happy little bastard, isn’t he?”

✖ ✖ ✖

They’re in a forest clearing just twenty miles outside EXO’s base camp when he kisses him again. Sehün’s heart is pounding despite himself, but Junmyeon eases his nerves with every flick of his tongue. It’s warmer, sweeter than the last time. Assured. Soft lips that steal his breath away each time. Sehün loses himself in the slide of their tongues, the gentle hands on his hips.

Junmyeon kisses him the way Sehün imagines he would kiss a lover.

“Is that not what you are?” Junmyeon asks him when Sehün accidentally voices this fear aloud.

Sehün is not Junmyeon’s lover—Sehün is the replacement. A replica, a placeholder for the man that Junmyeon truly loves but cannot have. _“It would… complicate things,”_ Junmyeon had told him once, his inhibition low, his breath coming out in puffs of air after Sehün had stolen it with a deep kiss and hands on his chest moments earlier. _“Sehunnie and I… we have oaths to maintain. Responsibilities to uphold. Relationships among the task force would just distract from that.”_

Sehün had to avert his eyes to pretend the familiar nickname—the saccharine tone with which it flowed from Junmyeon’s mouth—hadn’t affected him as much as it did. Does.

But Sehün is in no position to feel hurt. After all, Junmyeon is also a replacement, a replica, a placeholder for the man Sehün is not allowed to have.

“I suppose you’re right,” Sehün says.

They kiss again, bodies pressed against each other, and pretend.

✖ ✖ ✖

Junmyeon never calls him by his name. It’s always just “you” spoken in different tones and pitches, whispered in his ear when he mouths along Junmyeon’s jawline, or muttered underneath Junmyeon’s breath when Sehün cries out as Junmyeon eases into him and all Sehün sees is Junmyeon’s face against a backdrop of stars.

Sehün understands why—it sounds far too much like _his_ name. Of course Junmyeon would want to distinguish them as much as possible.

Of course. Of course.

And yet sometimes, after Junmyeon leaves (he never stays long), he imagines what it would be like if _he_ weren’t around.

✖ ✖ ✖

Sehün hasn't seen Junmyeon in two weeks. That first week, Sehün hadn’t attempted to meet up at their rendezvous point out of shame, out of fear. When he closes his eyes, he sees Sehun—the original, the “correct” version—whimpering on the forest floor, blood spilling from his thigh and reflecting Sehün’s face in the daylight.

“You’re more powerful than you think you are,” Suhø had told him afterwards. “Even with an eye out of commission, you were able to manipulate the wind itself so that his second arrow managed to hit him instead of you.”

Sehün flushed—Suhø rarely ever praised his Creations like that. He hadn’t heard Suhø speak like that even once since he’d been brought into this world, didn’t think Suhø was even capable of doing so. It made his ears turn pink, his stomach flipping as his brain struggled to comprehend the compliment.

“But next time let’s better our aim, yes? You may have wounded him, but he’s unfortunately still very much alive.” His Creator’s voice was emptier, and Sehün wilted inside.

The severity of his actions didn’t hit him until day bled into night, and Sehün was nearly out the door when he realized just what he’d done.

He’d hurt him. Not just anybody, but the Original. The one Junmyeon loved so much, he’d sought out the enemy to use as a replacement.

A heavy feeling sank Sehün’s stomach. It was strange and unfamiliar—he hadn’t felt like this since he’d been Created, since Suhø’s face twisted with anger as he looked upon Sehün’s imperfect eyes.

He thought of the sweet tone Junmyeon reserves only for _him_ , of the blood staining the grass underneath him as he cried out in pain.

Junmyeon would never want to see him again.

And why would he?

✖ ✖ ✖

”How is he,” Sehün asks, “have you seen him?”

Chanyeøl scoffs. “Who?”

”You know exactly who.” Chanyeøl was in charge of recon that day—Sehün hadn’t gone in weeks. They’re at base camp, Sehün sitting behind the other as he rubs ointment over the fresh burn wounds that litter Chanyeøl’s back.

”The leader?” Sehün grunts in reply, and Chanyeøl sighs. He and Sehün were Created at different times under different circumstances, but only Chanyeøl was ever sympathetic to Sehün and his ever growing obsession with EXO’s leader.

“Physically, he appears well,” Chanyeøl finally says, “but otherwise... “

He trails off. The ointment warms up underneath his fingers as he maps out the contours of Chanyeøl’s back. Sehün wonders if Junmyeon does the same for _him_ , if he’s careful as his short fingers gingerly press against the wound on his beloved’s thigh.

✖ ✖ ✖

It’s months before Sehün sees _him_ again. There had been rumors that EXO were planning to abandon the planet altogether, but Sehün never paid attention to them—Junmyeon would never allow that to happen.

But as Sehün watches him on the outskirts of a fallen city, the sun beating against his back, he can’t help but wonder.

Junmyeon’s cheeks are sunken in, and the dark purple bags underneath his eyes look painful. Sehün wants to cradle his face, rub his thumb against his cheekbone.

Would Junmyeon reject him? Look at him disparagingly the way Suhø had when he was Created? Is he Junmyeon even capable of doing so?

He remembers the pain in Sehun’s face, the arrow impaled in his thigh.

Even so, he can’t help but step forward from his hiding spot, his body possessed. It had been so long since he felt Junmyeon’s touch, the softness of his skin, his lips. The thought of hearing Junmyeon’s voice again—even if only to praise the original, the “perfect” one—pushes his body further, as if he were a moon entrapped forever by a planet’s gravitational pull.

It’s scary how content he is with his place in Junmyeon’s life, and he realizes that even if Junmyeon were to reject him, beat him, curse him out and speak his name with only disgust in his soft features, it would be enough. It was always enough.

He’s so close when it strikes him.

Blood—metallic, red—fills his mouth. Shaky fingers reach up and feel the sharp tip of the arrow lodged through his chest.

He thinks he hears his voice, Sehun’s, husky, familiar— _”I finally got you, you fucking bastard.”_

It’s distant. All he sees is Junmyeon running toward him before his vision finally goes blurry.

He wonders what his face looks like, if it’s full of joy, of relief. Worry? Despair?

The last thing Sehün sees is the endless red sky. The last thing Sehün hears is Junmyeon calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/suhoneydew). short lil thing that was inspired heavily by and written after the "obession" mv came out yes i am terribly late!!! i wasn't sure where i wanted to go so i've been sitting on it for a while but i (mostly) like how it came out >< kudos/comments appreciated; thx for reading!


End file.
